Forbidden Magik
by Starwood93
Summary: She wrestles got of my grasp. I cannot hold her back. She runs from the hidden room we are. He tries to stop her,too. We had all just seen our worst nightmare. There four of them were brutally murdered; our parents, right before our eyes.
1. Prologue

*~*I Do Not Own Naruto*~*

Forbidden Magik

Prologue

In the time before chakra there was magik. In these times there were three great kingdoms in the Land of Fire that over lapped. The Haruno Clan, which was the largest district in the kingdom and governed over all of the Land of Fire as the monarchs. The Hyuuga Clan, which was second largest district and was named the Warlords of the Land of Fire, and the Inuzuka clan, which was the last district and were the Animal trainers.

In this land so many people want to become the strongest knight in order to get to work in the palace and gain the ability to use the magiks that linger in their bodies. The Magiks were forbidden to anyone who was not approved by the King so that only those he trusted were allowed to use them. The Hyuuga clan trains Knights so that in time they can move closer to the castle and prove their worth to the King. Many also train to get to see the Beautiful Princess that never leaves the castle, for it is said that for years she has been terribly ill and unable to leave her bed. No one has seen her since she stopped attending school when she was twelve. Many wonder if she has grown as beautiful as some say even with her being constantly sick.

There are two Knights whose past are unknown. No parents but yet they have made it so far in the rankings of Knights that they are soon to be moved to the castle to prove their worth. Does it have something to do with their missing parents? The Princess? Who knows find out as you read this story. Forbidden Magik!


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

*~*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*~*

Forbidden Magik

Chapter 1:

Forgotten Memories

"3...2...1...ready or not her i come!" a young boy with spiky black hair yelled to no one.  
>He seemed to be looking for something but what? He jumped behind bush. "GOTCHA!"<br>He said as a spiky haired blonde kid fell over from the spot where he was hiding.

"No fair..Sasuke-teme you always find me first!" the boy whined as he rubbed the back of his head.  
>"well maybe you should stop hiding in the same place every time Naruto-baka" The darker haired boy said as he smiled. "Hey guys!" said a girl their age that had shoulder length pink hair. "Hey Sakura" the boys said in union. "What are you doing here" Sasuke asked. "Well mommy and daddy said i could come play today!" she said smiling. "That's great now we can play ninja instead!" Naruto said getting excited.<p>

The kids played for hours until their parents came to get them.

"Sakura darling its time to go home its getting dark" An older lady with long blonde hair said.  
>"Okay .bye guys" she said giving both of her friends a hug. The man standing next to Sakura's mother laughed at the sight of the two boys blushing. He was tall and had long white hair. Sakura ran and jumped in her father's arms." What's so funny daddy?" Sakura asked looking at him with her big emerald eyes. "I think he's laughing at the boys sweetheart." came a voice the little girl must have recognized because she started smiling. "Mikoto-sama!" the little girl said jumping out of her father's arms to run and give the woman a hug. There were three people with her. A man with long black hair, a man with spiky blonde hair, and a woman with long red hair." Naruto we have to go " The man with Spiky Blonde hair just like Naruto's said. "Aww but dad?" Naruto whined. "No buts young man we have to go." the lady with long red hair said. "Fine" he said dropping his head and grabbing the lady's hand. "bye Naruto, bye Kushina, bye Mikoto!" Sakura yelled. "Come on Sasuke time to go too" the man with long black hair said. "Yes father the boy replied walking over to where he was." "Bye Sakura." he said looking back. "Bye Sasuke, bye Mikoto, bye Fugaku" she said as they turned around and waved. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sasuke woke from a dead sleep sweating. He had no idea why though. His dream was nothing scary just a dream. It wasn't like that occurrence had ever happened. Naruto's parents had been dead since he was born. Sasuke had never met them, and that girl he had no idea who she was. He only had this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw her in one of those dreams. The dreams had been coming for a while. They were like another life he had never lived. He had talked with his Guardian about it but he seemed to have no answers. Although if he would stop reading his porn book and pay attention to what Sasuke was telling him he might.

"Hey Teme! Food's getting cold." a voice came from down stairs. Sasuke reluctantly got out of bed and put on his uniform. He was the only Knight if the first class. Sasuke walked down stairs still thinking about that dream. He been having them a lot of late and couldn't really get why. They all seemed to do with the same people every time. They didn't even seem like dreams...they were more like memories of a past he never lived, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of his favorite breakfast eggs, bacon, sausage, and oj. "Alright what do ya'll want?" Sasuke asked sitting down and chowing down on his food. He knew something had to be up. The only time they cooked him food like this was when they wanted something. "What makes you think we want something teme?" the blonde asked. "Naruto just cut to the chase." Sasuke demanded. " Naruto give him the letter" the silver haired guardian of the two boys said. "Fine Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said pouting. " What letter?" Sasuke asked looking up from his food. "The letter that came from the royal guard this morning while you were still asleep." Kakashi said still peering at his porn book. Sasuke eagerly grabbed the letter from Naruto's hand and read it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LETTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Dear Mr. Uchiha,

It has been drawn to the King's attention of your recent climb up the Knight rankings. The King is currently in need of guards and a tutor for the Princess to watch over her. She has come to the age of when suitors will be coming to seek her hand as well as criminals who want to take her. She has recently been able to finally after 6 years of health problems to get out and move about and is in need of protection. The King sends this message to you In hopes that you will accept his offer of guarding his daughter. He would also like you to extend to message to Mr. Hatake and Mr. Uzamaki as well. Of course you will be in charge of her protection. You will be with her at all times. You will be given times to go on about your business the King himself will tell you when those times will be. I will be by tonight to meet you myself. Start packing and tell no one.

Sincerely,  
>Yamato ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "wow!" Naruto said leaning over Sasuke's shoulder reading the letter as well. "That's huge Sasuke-teme we've got to accept!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well I'm accepting" Kakashi said still reading his porn book. "Come on teme!" "Chill Naruto this offer is to great not to accept." Sasuke said keeping his cool even though his mind was reeling with excitement. "First ya'll need to go tell Hyuuga of your promotion."<p>

Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived at the training ground when Neji Hyuuga walked up to them. Neji was in charge of the whole operation. He was unable to be promoted from third rank even though he qualified for first like Sasuke. "Hyuuga" Sasuke said in recognition of the Knight. "Uchiha...Uzamaki" Neji said raising his head. "Your Late" Neji was used to Naruto being late but never once had Sasuke been late. "We've been promoted" Sasuke said. "Yea believe it" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air. "Show me" Neji said reaching for the paper that Sasuke had in his hand.  
>"Well well well the Princess...got your work cut out for you i heard she's a hard one to handle even when sick." the Hyuuga said shaking his head. "Good luck" he said handing the paper back to Sasuke. Sasuke folded the paper as something caught his eye. Naruto was half way across the area talking to the warlord's Daughter. Neji didn't care to much neither did Sasuke but if the Warlord found out that were all dead. "Naruto let's go!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned and walked away eventually catching up with Sasuke as they walked home to start packing for the trip to the castle.<p>

Later that night there was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it to see four people, two in cloaks. Sasuke recognized the one in the front to be Yamato. "Evening sir, Please come in" Sasuke said backing from the door way to let the people in. "Sasuke where are Kakashi and Naruto?" Yamato asked. "They went out to get food should be back in a minute sir." Sasuke replied. " Well I was hoping to make this quick" Yamato said. " Sir if it's any help they've both told me that they too have accepted the offer." Sasuke said hoping to be proving his worth already. " it does very much you can just relay the message then. You start tomorrow we'll send people to bring your stuff to the castle. As you know you will be guarding the princess. You and only you will be with her 24/7. Naruto will be relieved by Sai here." He said pointing to the only other person not being sheltered by a cloak." I also thought it would be a great help if you met the King and the Princess now." Sasuke was a little taken back by this he wasn't expecting that the two other people in the room were Koto and Sakura Haruno. The taller of the two removed his hood and Sasuke instantly bowed with his right hand over his heart." Your Majesty" He said returning to a stand. "You are a very respectable man for your age I hope you keep that up this her is my daughter, Sakura" The King said as the girl removed her hood and for Sasuke everything stopped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Love Awakened

*~* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*~*

"You are a very respectable man for your age I hope you keep that up this her is my daughter, Sakura" The King said as the girl removed her hood and for Sasuke everything stopped.

Forbidden Magik

Chapter 2:

Love Awakened

This girl...she's the girl from my dreams. How can this be I've never seen her before in my life. This is impossible, but wow she is gorgeous! I can't believe they chose me to guard her. Then again I am the head Knight. Wow I have nothing to say. "I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." the girl said extending her hand for him to shake drawing him from his thoughts, but in stead he grabbed her hand and kissed it as he bowed to her speaking as he did so. "Call me Sasuke, please your highness" Sakura couldn't help but blush as he stood straight. At the same moment Naruto and Kakashi walked in the door. Kakashi immediately bowed. Naruto kind of just looked around. Kakashi and Sasuke grabbed his head and shoved it down. "HEY HEY HEY WHAT GIVES GUYS LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed as he struggled. "Pipe down Naruto your in presence of the King and Princess" Kakashi said to him in a warning tone. "Hmmm" the King said starring at the boy making so much commotion. "Forgive him your majesty he won't act like this under my watch." Sasuke said punching him in the back of the head causing him to pass out. "Well he had better hope he doesn't we had better be going" The King said putting his hood on. "I will see you tomorrow then...Sasuke" The Princess said following suit as her father walked out the door. "It's settled then I will meet you at the gates to the palace tomorrow ...goodnight." Yamato said.

Sasuke returned to his room to sleep and prepare for his meeting with the girl from his dreams. He never even heard Naruto as he yelled after Sasuke about what all was said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" everyone in the ballroom yelled. "Now sweetie blow out your candles" the same blonde woman from many of his dreams said. He counted the candles as she blew them out one by one. After she had blew out all 10 candles she went down on the floor towards Naruto and himself. She walked up and gave them both big hugs, but when she grabbed Sasuke he didn't want to let go and neither did she. "When are you going to tell him?" she whispered in his ear.

CRASH

Sasuke woke when something crashed through his door. He looks over as Naruto falls to the floor caring something twice his size. "Naruto you do know that they have a ramen maker at the castle" Sasuke asked sitting up on his bed sleepily. "Yea but I don't have the money for that." Naruto said putting his many cups of instant ramen away. "We eat for free dobe go back to bed" Sasuke said laying back down as Naruto starts dancing around yelling FREE RAMEN!. After Naruto and all his ramen were gone Sasuke started thinking about his dream. "Tell him what?" Sasuke said to him self starring at the ceiling. After trying to figure it out for hours he finally went to sleep. Anxious to wake up and start guarding the princess the girl of his dreams...literally.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Lies Unfold

*~* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*~*

"Tell him what?" Sasuke said to him self starring at the ceiling after trying to figure it out for hours he finally went to sleep anxious to wake up and start guarding the princess the girl of his dreams...literally.

Forbidden Magik

Chapter 3:

Lies Unfold

'Wow this place is huge and again similar to something in my dreams' Sasuke thought as he was given a tour of the castle by the Princess herself. "And this is the Magik's Room" she said drawing Sasuke from his thoughts. "Magik's room?" he asked confused. It was law that all magik's had been forbidden many years ago after the death of Naruto's parents. "Yes magik, my father allows few people to still study it in case of emergency. I'm allowed too simply because he has no clue i can or even that I know more than his precious researchers." She started smiling as she said this. "It's kind of ironic I can do almost everything perfectly and his researchers can't even create fire!" Sasuke was amazed not only was this girl a princess but she could perform magik it was incredible! "Oh and please don't tell my father he would probably kill me if he knew." Sakura said going serious on him. "No one will ever harm you I'm to protect you even from the King." Sasuke said looking at her dead in the eyes. "Thanks Sasuke I'm glad" Sakura said giving him a big smile.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sasuke smiled to himself as he remembered their conversation from two years prior. Sasuke was nineteen now and still remained by Sakura's side through everything. She still practices magik and even tough Sasuke some. Sasuke never thought he would ever see magik in his life but now it is and he can even do it, but nowhere near as well as Sakura. Sakura had massive abilities and could control them perfectly, Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as good with his precision but was close. Sasuke watched as Sakura light her candle by blowing on them. Sasuke looked to the maid who walked in right after she was finished. She was caring the goblet with the serum Sakura was to take once a week. It supposedly was to make her better, but the more Sasuke watched her drink it the more he noticed she always got sick right afterward. Sasuke expressed his worries to the king but was just shrugged off as paranoid. Sasuke once again watched as she drank the green translucent liquid. As soon as the maid left Sakura went to stand but did not make it. Sasuke caught her and eased her back on to the couch. "Sakura i think you should stop drinking that i think it's making you sick." Sasuke said with worry in his eyes for the friend he knew so dear. "of course it's making me sick it's poison" Sakura said leaning against his arm grateful for him to help her. "Poison what do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused. "My father has been poisoning me for years." She said closing her eyes. "Sakura your father wouldn't poison you and even if he was why would you drink it?" "Because he would know if I didn't and besides he's not my real father anyway." Sasuke was taken back by this. "What do you mean he's not your real father?" "Sasuke do you remember the dreams you spoke to me of?" She asked having to cough after she finished. "Yes of course but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked confused. "Those are not dreams there your memories of the past...our past together with Naruto and all of our parents." Sakura said laying her head back against the couch as Sasuke moved from the kneeling position he was in to sit next to her. "Sakura don't be silly that's impossible Naruto's parents died when he was born." Sasuke said thinking the poison was making her go insane. Sakura new this apparently because her hand started glowing green and all of the drink she had just consumed was fleeing her body. "Sasuke I'm not lying its the truth we were all friends Naruto, you, and myself. Well it was until 6 years ago." Sakura said suddenly better as if she had never consumed the poisonous liquid. "What happened 6 years ago?" "Sasuke have you ever seen a enclosed room with only two exits that are holes in your dreams?" No i haven't but what does that have to do with any thing?"

Sakura walked over to the fire place and began speaking:  
>"Long long forgotten is your Wonder,<br>But never broken is your Mystery It is thee I Love, It is thee I Seek."  
>When she finished speaking the fire pit moved back and a set of stairs appeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke and held out her hand to him. "Come with me Sasuke and see the truth for yourself." Sasuke looked at her hand and back to her eyes. It looked as if she was begging with her eyes. Sasuke knew he trusted Sakura no matter what. So he took her hand and she smiled and then began to descend the stairs hand in hand.<p>

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Changing Lives

*~*I Do Not Own Naruto!*~*  
>Sasuke knew he trusted Sakura no matter what. So he took her hand and she smiled and then began to descend the stairs hand in hand.<p>

Forbidden Magik Chapter 4: Changing Lives

Blood curdling screams filled the room. All we can see is her parents being thrown over the highest balcony down into the underground river. I try my hardest to hold her back ,but I can not. She wrestles got of my grasp. I cannot hold her back. She runs from the hidden room we are. He tries to stop her, too. We had all just seen our worst nightmare. There four of them were brutally murdered; our parents, right before our eyes. We tried our hardest to stay hidden from the beasts that just destroyed all of our lives. She runs forward through the magik filled wall. He chases after her while i cannot move. Fear stricken its like I'm paralyzed. I hear her scream and my heart contracts. I look up to see her being held six feet in the air by a man with scarlet hair the same man who i had just watch murder my parents. I watch as he knocks my best friend out the window over the balcony like they did her parents after he murdered them. He punches her in the face as he beckons the woman who is with him to come nearer. My blood starts boiling I can't take it anymore I run from behind the wall. I try my best to get to her but his companion bars my way. She easily tosses me out the balcony as I see her turning their crystal in her eyes and everything goes black.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I shoot up from the bed in which I sleep. Drenched with sweat i look for the one who was at my side that night, but she is nowhere to be seen. I hear the sounds of a flute harmonizing with a bird and I walk to the balcony looking down to see her sitting on a garden bench wonderfully engraved with that of a Sakura Tree.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called her name trying to catch her attention. He goes to the room below to try and speak with her. He calls her name again this time she hears him. "Sasuke? you look stressed is something the matter?" She asks putting her flute away in its case and returning it to the self in the wall. "No nothing just a bad dream." He told her trying to make it seem less real not only to her but also to himself as well. " Sasuke we both know your dreams are not just dreams tell me what did you see." "I saw us you and I and i saw our parents...our real parents and your fake parents murdering them." Sasuke reluctantly told her. "ah I see I remember it well and now you do too." Sasuke didn't reply to her this time. He still was unsure if what she was telling him was real. That his dreams were more than just dreams; that they were memories of their past that had long been erased from everyone's memories. She gave him a look that told him she knew what he was thinking. "Sasuke come with me." She held out her hand to him and waited for him to take it, which he finally did. She led him up the stairs hand in hand almost the way she did last night. She brought him too another room. It was like a small study with books everywhere. "My fake father as you would put it erased everyone's memories and changed the history of this Kingdom, but he was unable to change anything about this room not the magik not the feel of ease that you feel now." Sakura walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. She walked back over to him and sat on the over fluffed couch and she opened it, and what he saw he couldn't believe. There was pictures of them from some of his dreams the three of them riding a sled with Kakashi reading his book, the picture of Sakura in the outfit Naruto got her for her 9th birthday, the picture of the fire festival before her 10th birthday the one of her holding the umbrella and he was in the picture, and the picture from the second day of the festival with everyone in it was convincing enough to him to know that it was all real. That he was no is a Prince and so was Naruto. That she was with them for so many years and then everything was taken away from them. He was over whelmed all of these feelings of betrayal started feeling him also guilt filled his heart for not believe Sakura from the beginning. He looked to her to see she was just watching him patiently like she always has. It was as if she had the wait of the world lifted off of her shoulder now that he knew and truly believed that he was a prince.

"What do we do now?" He asked. "Well we can't go back if that's what your asking." She said looking down at her hands. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "No we won't go back until we can undo what has been done. i meant how do we get out of here we can't stay in the room forever we'll starve." "There's a passage that leads to the underground tunnels in this room."  
>"Ok so we leave by that passage tomorrow. but we can't go in these clothes we'll be to easily recognized." "There are some spare clothes in one of the drawers." "That's good one last question" "what is it Sasuke?" "What were you going to tell me on your 10th birthday before everything went to hell" "oh you saw that part did you" "yes I did and I frankly want to know" Sakura walked over to the shelf again and pulled out a document and handed it to him. He read it out loud to her. "This Document clarifies that the when the Prince and Princess are old enough to know what love is and have truly felt it with one another that they will be wed. Upon which they are to sign and forever be married...We were betrothed?" Sasuke asked looking up to Sakura to see her facing away from him overlooking the room below. "Yes we were I had just found out and was so excited to tell you then when i walked over to you I was about to tell you and the crashing of the windows came and the screaming and.." She couldn't go on she had burst into tears and Sasuke was holding her in his arms trying to calm her. "Shhhhh Sakura I know the rest shhhhh," He said as he was stroking her long hair trying to calm her. " Sakura were we in love?" "I'm not sure we had almost kissed twice but Naruto ran in the room every time. You chased him with a wooden sword banging him over the head for two hours the second time it happened." She said starting to laugh. "So we were starting to." "I believe so but it was son long ago now i can't remember exactly since that day." She said. She was about to wipe the tears from her eyes but he beat her to it. She leaned into his hand grateful for the gesture. She opened her eyes and looked into his deep onyx eyes and she felt like she was getting lost. She felt like she never wanted that moment to end. Sasuke leaned closer to her. She did the same. When they got to where they could feel each other's breath he spoke. "Do you think we are now?" "I think were starting to" As she said it Sasuke closed the gap that was separating their lips. The raw emotion that filled the room was immense. The kiss didn't last very long but it left both of the out of breath and gasping for air. "Do that again" "oh my dear princess is that an order?" "My prince I believe that's the first order I've ever given you that I wanted for myself" and with that he kissed her again this time with more passion than before.<p>

"Do you know where a pen is?" "In that drawer over there why?" Sakura looked at him confused. Sasuke got up sat her back on the couch and grabbed the pen from the drawer and a book off the desk. "Sakura I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you my heart beats for you and you only. I've protected you for years and I know now that it's been more than just two. I'm going to sign this document and I'll wait forever if I have to for you to sign it as well." "You won't have to I signed it a long time ago." Sasuke looked down at the scroll in front of him and saw a very sloppy signature next to an X. Sasuke gave a small laugh and a smirk and signed next to hers.

TBC.


End file.
